Not What It Seems
by shugashuga
Summary: There were times when Len would find himself wondering whether his Manager was suffering from brain damage.


**A/N:** I've been MIA for how many months (?) now! I am _so_ sorry! Especially to futile-spirit (_you can flame me if you want_) for being on hiatus when I still have to write you a fic. Which will be posted soon enough. I promise.

**Warning:** Mentions of Mikuo/Akaito.

There were times when Len would find himself wondering whether his Manager was suffering from brain damage. The idea was simply believable as he sat in one of the many leather chairs, that was located on the 'flashing white lights room' as Teto had uniquely put it, wearing a very _flattering_ blue dress—no wait, he was being too kind—tatters of blue cloth that was uniquely disguised as an appropriate ensemble for a photo shoot.

A collaboration to be exact, it was supposedly a 'pact' that would end the rivalry of the two most successful talent agencies that have been trying to top one another (_the term 'top one another' is loosely defined_). From music videos to cleaning detergents, these talent agencies will do anything to boost their stars. But all of a sudden, the rival agencies decided that it was for the best to end their rivalry.

Which was why he was currently waiting on the set, waiting for the other talents from the other company to appear.

It was odd, though. He could have sworn that Hatsune Miku—a famous idol who he was friends with just because they were in the same talent agency; he preferred talking to her brother more—was also due to have her face plastered, once again, on a magazine cover. The Diva was the jewel of the company, really. The other equally talented stars were often overshadowed much to the annoyance of his sister, Rin. Speaking of his _darling_ sister, he made note to find a way to _accidentally _misplace those oranges. It was her fault after all that he was here, dressed in _girly_ clothes in her place.

PMS was certainly _**NOT**_ (bold and italicized for emphasis) an excuse to miss out on an important event. And he certainly did not believe his sister even HAD menstruation. Because, last time he checked, his sister was still flat as an iron board. How mortifying.

"What's taking them so long?" Len murmured as he fiddled with the hem of his very, _very _short clothing that people dared to call a dress. Surely, there would be other clothes that he can change to that could hide his knees or better yet, his dignity as a _man_. If only his Manager didn't threaten him (_No, Len. You will put that on. Or your weekly supply of bananas would go POOF!_). "Come on, come on. I haven't got all day."

As if on cue, the door was opened, teal hair making itself visible as the person peeked inside. Upon seeing the room was empty save for the blonde clad in blue, the figure immediately scurried over, heels clacking as the tealette stumbled slightly and twin pigtails swinging behind. The person was dressed in an ensemble similar to his, only this time it was more… revealing (_revealing is loosely defined_). Unlike him, the dress that adorned the figure was red and ended on the mid thighs and a bit tighter than his own. He supposed that it was to cling to the petite body that belonged to the tealette. The only similarity, he noticed, was that both dresses were bountiful in layers but lacked in length.

Len refused to look up in fear that the person would instantly know that he was not Rin seeing that both of them spend time together gushing over the latest 'cuties' and 'hotties', as the clacking of the heels became louder. And that would cause problems for him and the talent agency. Most especially him, his dignity as a man was at stake here!

_Clack, clack, and clack. _BAM!

"You were tricked too?" a voice, an octave lower than Hatsune Miku, scowled out. He had known for a fact that Hatsune Miku had an extremely high voice. Having a particular sibling wake you up with the famous 'Love is War' scream in full volume makes you notice things very clearly. His ears were ringing for a week, if that was some kind of indication. But that voice sounded oddly familiar.

Len's head immediately shot up as he looked at his best friend (_he was the only male that was in his age group_). That was when he knew that he had to somewhat grasp the remaining remnants of his pride.

"Tricked? Oh my! Don't tell me you're Mikuo disguising as Miku!"

Len imitated Rin's voice to perfection as he had practiced in the shower for obvious reasons such as this one. He hoped that Mikuo would buy the bait seeing that he rarely listened to Rin's rants whenever he was around. Heck, Mikuo never wanted to hear whatever Rin was saying.

_Please, please! _

"Uh-huh, stop trying to imitate Rin. I already know that's you," Mikuo placed his hands at his hips as he glared playfully. And he did look like an impish Miku. Weird.

"What gave me away?" Len asked using his voice, clearly disliking the fact that they were both stuck in girly outfits. He tilted his head at the seat beside him as a gesture for his friend to sit down. Mikuo smirked as he sat down but the smile was wiped out of his face as his bare thighs brushed against the leather cushions causing him to yelp. Regaining composure, he faced his friend.

"Besides your hair that looks like a Len? I don't know" Mikuo placed a hand under his chin as he pretended to think.

"Like a Len? What, my name's a term now?" Len asked confused as his companion tried to cover his snickers and failing miserably. Trust innocent Len to learn the lingo between dressing rooms.

"Well let's just say that your hair looks like you just had a quickie in a deserted room." Mikuo reached forward and patted the blonde on his head, like a puppy. Heck, he was only 2 years older than the blond but he already knew what _that_ meant. Len was just too innocent for his own good.

"I still don't get it"

"Don't let it get to you, you're too much of a kid" Mikuo teased as he absently twirled one fake teal pigtail that hung over his shoulder. He would never understand why Miku kept her hair so long that it almost swept the floor.

Len shifted his eyes, slowly taking in the appearance of his best friend. Pale but rosy skin due to eating leeks, pouty lips that girls die for was covered with strawberry-flavored lip-gloss with collagen to avoid chapped lips, moss green eyes and slender form. The long hair was obviously a wig because no way did Mikuo even have that 4 feet teal hair- God, why did Mikuo look like a chick so much?

Mikuo twirled the pigtail continuously as he secretly glanced at his companion, taking in his appearance. Golden strands of hair brushed up into a loose half ponytail; innocent cerulean eyes with thick eyelashes; pouty red lips and a girly figure. God, why did Len look like a chick so much?

And the said boy was ogling him.

"What are you looking at?" Mikuo asked as he stopped twirling the pigtail and let it hung over his shoulder. "Are you checking me out?"

Len flushed immediately at the thought before glaring at Mikuo. There was no way that Mikuo was his type. Mikuo was too… girly and _green._ Now blue, was a good color. It matched with his hair. Just like this blue… cloth that made his hair stand out more. Speaking of tatters of clothes, what was he going to do at the photoshoot if he was pretending to be Rin? Even the Manager didn't inform him. He suddenly realized that maybe he was supposed to act like Rin because Rin WAS supposed to be in the photoshoot. And maybe Mikuo was sent here to do the same. But, surely they don't expect _him _to pose girly poses.

"—And I've come to the conclusion that we should at least pretend to be NOT ourselves, what do you think?"

Len snapped out of his internal rambling and looked at his companion with a confused expression. He knew that whatever Mikuo asked was supposed to be answered in a positive one.

"Y-Yeah! That's great…" Len trailed off as he pretended to inspect his 3-inch heels. What he never expected though was the tugging and brushing of hair. The little pony that held his hair was now gone and replaced with what seemed to be a barrette. "Ow! What the-?"

Mikuo inwardly rolled his eyes as he began to style Len's hair to a neater fashion. "Well, we are going to be Miku and Rin. So we need you to at least look the part."

"Oh," Len relaxed more into Mikuo's fingers as it kneaded and brushed his hair into place. Mikuo had good hands, like that of a masseur. But Mikuo was too girly. And he still preferred the color blue. "But I get to do your hair, right?"

"…Sure!"

And so began Len's conclusion that they should avoid the weekly slumber party altogether.

After 15 minutes of styling and clipping of accessories in their respective hair, they decided that they could easily pass off as their respective siblings. By their standards anyways, but who's smart enough to tell? Who's smart enough to actually embarrass two superstars in front of the press? Surely no one was that smart (_or stupid_) enough.

"We should be alright, nobody could tell the difference!" Mikuo exclaimed as he shut his golden two-way compact mirror that he always kept in his bag. Don't tell him that you know this though.

Len nodded enthusiastically, the white headband that adorned his head slightly tilting as he did so, his excitement of NOT being caught amplifying. It was like playing 'Hide and Seek' only this time, the risks were much bigger. Yes, the possibility of being caught was not acceptable.

"And now we wait." Mikuo stated as he flipped his (_wig_) hair over his shoulder. Black ribbons adorned the pigtails courtesy of Len's imagination. (_Or lack thereof_)

Len nodded in agreement. He glanced towards the door that served as an entrance.

_When will they come?_

**25 minutes later**

Len sighed as he traced various shapes on the armrest of the leather couch that he was seated on, his eyes drooping slightly at the lack of interesting things to do. Beside him was Mikuo who was currently humming to himself while watching the seconds tick by. Len tilted his head in his best friend's direction, slightly chewing his lower lip.

"Hey, Mikuo, do you think that they… played a prank on us?" Len said, apprehensive of Mikuo's reaction. After all, Mikuo _was_ known to be a smart guy albeit a bit hotheaded.

"…No, I don't think so" Mikuo said plainly as he stared at the door.

"Why are you so sure?" Len pouted at the lack of response that he was being given.

"Because, while you were being absentminded," Mikuo said as he used his sister's voice which greatly confused Len as to why Mikuo suddenly changed his tone. "The awaited guests have arrived."

Len gasped as he quickly spun around; true to Mikuo's words he hadn't noticed that the staff were slowly entering the vast room. He was too focused on drawing a banana that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. It wasn't his fault that he craved for a banana. Len blinked and turned to face Mikuo. Cerulean met moss green as they nodded. Mission #67: "Pretend to be our sisters without the others knowing but us knowing that we aren't our sisters but their brothers only" under way.

**A/N:** This will be a two-shot. This is my first time to write a slight alternate universe. Since they _are_ still idols here.


End file.
